


Have a Little Fun Before They Put Us In The Ground

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Secret Fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Getting Together, Guys in Suits, Idiots in Love, Pining, avoiding like idiots, bamf fiona nova, breakdownnover feelungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Jeremy rolled his eyes at Gavin's voice over the comms, smiling at Ryan who stood beside him, talking to the target. He was hanging on the older's arm, playing the part of a doting husband.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Secret Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Have a Little Fun Before They Put Us In The Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).



> Heyo!! This for the rt Writing server discord secret sunshine event!! Hope you enjoy Andian!!!

"Matt Bragg, why can't we get some food Matt Bragg? I'm hungry." Jeremy rolled his eyes at Gavin's voice over the comms, smiling at Ryan who stood beside him, talking to the target. He was hanging on the older's arm, playing the part of a doting husband. He had to stifle a laugh as Gavin let out a squawk, but he hid it by looking over to where he and Michael were. 

"Jeremy, how do you feel about that?"

His attention was snatched back by Ryan calling his name, looking at him as well as the target. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm afraid that I was distracted. What was the topic?" Ryan let out a soft exasperated sound and shook his head, but his eyes were a warning. He needed to pay more attention. 

"Mr.Smith was wondering if we'd ever get a child, he may adopt soon." Jeremy nearly flinched, but he instead smiled. Ryan seemed uncomfortable, not that he's showing it, but when you've known and worked with someone for years, you pick up on their tells. Of course he'd be uncomfortable, they weren't actually together, not married. 

Jeremy let out a small laugh, "Maybe, I've always wanted a little one of my own, someone to teach and coddle. Now, if you don't mind, Mr.Smith, could you point me to the nearest restroom?" 

"I passed one on the way in, Jer, I can show you. Thank you for the invitation, Mr.Smith, this is truly a lovely party." Ryan led Jeremy away, presumably in the direction of a bathroom. Instead, they ended up by the stairs, Ryan resting his hands on Jeremy's shoulders. 

Jeremy took this moment to appreciate the view of Ryan in a suit. The light grey did wonders in showing off the niceness of his torso, and his hair was styled in such a nice bun. Jeremy just wanted to yank it down and run his fingers through it. He blinked, reminding himself that no, he can't do that, Ryan wouldn't like that. 

"Jeremy, are you okay?" 

Jeremy smiled back at Ryan, "I'm fine, are you okay? You just seemed uncomfortable." Ryan laughed softly and Jeremy felt his heart clench. He nodded, and glanced to the stairs. Jeremy followed his gaze before glancing back to the main area where he could see Geoff and Jack dancing together. 

"I'm good, I think we should try to head up there, see if we can find anything." Jeremy nodded, still unsure about Ryan. The two headed up, luckily dodging any guests. Jeremy's mind started wandering, thinking about Ryan's bare face, how nice he looked in the suit, and how Jeremy just wanted to take his face in his hands and kiss him until they ran out of breath. 

They had just made it when Geoff's voice began to speak over the comms. "Well Mr.Smith, we did in fact have an invitation and used it to enter. It's not my fault your servant did not recognise us as the Fakes and mistook us for Mr. and Mrs.Callahan." Well shit. 

"Put this place on lock down. I want every Fake rounded up, find them!" Jeremy heard the host exclaim through Geoff's mic, and he looked to Ryan in panic. He looked back at Jeremy, and he saw the fear in his eyes. He wasn't masked. He would be compromised. 

"We need to get down as low to the main floor as possible before any servants come looking," Jeremy said as he pulled his buddy to the stairs. "We need to blend in." 

They had hardly made it down two floors ("Why is this dude's house so fucking big?") when they heard talking and footsteps heading their way. Ryan pulled Jeremy to the wall, putting his arms on either side of his head. "Kiss me." Jeremy blinked at Ryan for a moment, clearly confused. "They're going to catch us, fucking kiss me." 

Jeremy's eyes widened in panic before Ryan leaned in and kissed him. Jeremy's hands flew up to grab onto Ryan's suit, pulling him closer. He felt hands move onto his face, and Jeremy relaxed against the wall. It was a simple kiss, but it felt like too much, like everything was happening but also falling into place. There was a scrape of scruff against him as Ryan moved back, and Jeremy looked to the servants that had arrived in a daze. 

"Sirs, you are not allowed to be up here." The one on the left was blushing heavily at interrupting, and Jeremy would have felt bad if he wasn't still reeling from the fact that Ryan kissed him. "Sorry for the interruption, we need everyone downstairs." 

The one on the right moved closer to them, and said in a hushed voice, "There is a group of criminals that have infiltrated the party, but no worries, we are working on rooting them out. We just want to keep everyone safe." Jeremy watched Ryan's eyes widen in fear, fake of course, and he nodded. 

"We will go down, thank you for the warning. Come on Jer, we can continue this later." He winked at Jeremy, who blushed horrifically, and began to go down the stairs. Jeremy followed quickly, keeping his head low. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked in a soft whisper as they made their way down. 

Jeremy nodded back, keeping his eyes forward. It didn't mean anything, it was just cover. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Geoff and Jack surrounded by servants. Michael and Gavin were being held by bigger bodyguards off to the side. Ryan put a hand on his arm and led him to the side with other civilians. 

None of the crew looked at them, clearly trying to keep their cover. Michael was the only one struggling and cursing his handler, trying to get closer to Gavin, who had blood trickling from his hand. Jeremy flinched as he heard Matt's voice softly on comms, "Rimmy and V, get out of there as soon as you can. Nova, you too. The twins are on their way to help. No one is too hurt, Golden did crush a glass though." That would explain why Gavin wasn't struggling too much, that's his dominant hand. 

Jeremy took a moment to look for Fiona, but couldn't see her. He looked to Ryan in false fear, seeing if the other had a plan. Ryan gave him a fake comforting look, pulling him closer, and Jeremy was once again reminded of the kiss, burying his blushing face in the other's chest. Get your head together, Dooley. It meant nothing. 

Then, of course, there was a shot and sounds of screams as something shattered against the floor. Jeremy was pulled back by Ryan as he looked up, eyes widening at the now broken chandelier on the floor. Fiona was now on the other side of the wreckage, pointing her gun to the ceiling where the chandelier had once hung. She motioned her gun and the guards stepped away from the crew, and Michael shook off his handler, rushing to Gavin, who was quickly let go. 

"We are going to leave, and you all are going to let us. We got what we needed." Fiona smirked and Geoff led the way out, a smug grin on his face. While this was a smart move, it meant Ryan and Jeremy were left to find their own way out. 

When Jeremy opened the door three days later, he was met with an angry Fiona. She stood with her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him. He only blinked, still bone tired. He had hardly slept, everytime he closed his eyes he thought of the kiss, and how Ryan hadn't talked to him since. .they escaped. She walked into his room, which was a complete mess, and sat down on his bed, patting the covers beside her. 

"Jeremy, we need to talk." Oh it was that voice. The voice that said 'You fucked up' while still seeming to be sweet. He sighed, shutting the door and slumping down onto the bed. He fell backwards, and let her begin. "What happened with you and Ryan, Jeremy? Don't give me bullshit, Jeremy, I wouldn't be asking if I did not know somethings already. Now spill." Her voice grew hard with that last command, and Jeremy reached for a pillow. Moral support, you know? 

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit, something happened and now Ryan is sad because you aren't talking and he's been moping around like a kicked puppy and you have been hiding out in your room away from everyone. Something happened at that party that has us wanting to quarantine you so that we don't get the lovesick blues." 

Jeremy sighed pathetically again, and Fiona lightly smacked his arm. "We had to kiss to keep our cover." 

"That's it? Just kiss him again, this time not under the pressure of a heist."

"He would hate me!"

Fiona stared at him, and he blinked at her. "Jeremy Dooley, you are the dumbest human alive. I can't with you, Jeremy." Then she stood up and left. Jeremy only sighed and continued to wallow in self pity. 

"Since the Battle Buddies were the only ones jot to blow their cover, Ryan and Jeremy will be going after the target. There is another party coming up, and I trust that you two can kill him." Jeremy never hated Geoff more than in that moment. He glanced at Ryan, who was already staring at him, and quickly looked away as memories of scruff against his cheeks reappeared. 

Instead he locked eyes with Fiona, who raised a brow knowingly, and Jeremy felt his face heat up even more. She leaned over to Gavin to whisper in his ear, causing Gavin to raise a brow knowingly. Jeremy finally focused back to Geoff, getting back into work mode. 

The party was hell. They had no backup, it was full of people trying to talk with the host, and they were still avoiding talking about the kiss. Instead they hardly talked, splitting up to make their rounds. Right up until they finally got Smith alone. 

Then, they were in the room, alone save for the dead body of Harold Smith, finding some data Matt wanted before they left. It was so quiet as they worked, Ryan going through the computer as Jeremy explored the room, attempting to find souvenirs. Every so often he found himself watching Ryan work, admiring his unpainted face. 

That is, until he glanced back to find Ryan staring back at him. They watched each other for a moment, and Jeremy felt all of the stress of the past week held on his shoulders in that short minute. "Jeremy, talk to me, please. I miss you." That made him break. 

He felt the tears start slipping out, blurring his vision. Arms wrapped around him as he sank to the floor, keeping him grounded. Jeremy never made a sound, still making sure the job went without a problem, and he could feel himself shaking. 

"Ryan, I can't do this anymore."

"I know Jer, it's okay." And then there were hands wiping at his tears, and then something warm on his forehead. Ryan pulled away from him for a moment, and Jeremy took a moment to steel himself. He looked back to the man in front of him, who wasn't looking at him in pity. No, he only saw understanding, concern, and a little bit of pain. 

"Ryan, I love you." 

Then that worried look turned into joy and relief, and Jeremy was once again pulled into Ryan's chest. "I love you too. Now,maybe we should get out of here before someone comes looking." Jeremy pulled away, face still sticky from tears and grinned. 

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Five bucks says Gavin will give Michael money the first time we kiss in front of them."

"Ten bucks says Geoff will give both of us a lecture saying not to hurt the other."0


End file.
